Anniversary notes, to my love
by ArthurKirkland235
Summary: For Francis and only him, I hope you have fun my love. -Arthur
1. Letter 1

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

Francis, so many words could describe our relationship. Yet somehow I don't think they would go as deep as my feelings for you are. I never show my feelings, of course you know that of all people. I really hope what I have thrown together for our great day will speak loader then any of my words or actions can. If they don't, I'm sorry. All I can say is, I tried. I'm not the_ 'Country of love'_ like you are and I'm not much of a romantic you know that. I gave some thought into it and I realized, I honestly know nothing about you. Not really at least. So once I have everything in place. I want to sit down and hear your wonderful voice. I want to know more about you. I really do. Till then my love, only a few weeks away till our anniversary.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-6-13**


	2. Letter 2

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

Another day of writing to you love, these letter are for you and only you. Somehow I feel like we are back in the old days, when we used to write letter after letter to each other just so we could have a form of contact. Those where the good days. You know I sometimes miss those days, I bet you even miss them at times. All of us miss our glory days, we even miss some of our bad days as well. Hopefully our wonderful day will bring up some of the good days we have shared with each other. That's my hope at least. Till then my love.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-7-13**


	3. Letter 3

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

This is my third note to you my love, everyday I will send one to you till we both meet on our special day. Our day will be like no others I hope. The children have even talked about how we are acting different from the other years. This one I promise won't end with you in the ER, as long as you don't insult my cooking again. We both know that never ends well.

_-Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-8-13**


	4. Letter 4

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

We have shared so many good days and nights together, all filled with memories, both bad and good. Even if the bad ones out number the good ones, in my eyes, they are all wonderful as long as I am with you. You always seem to be like a light in the shadow of darkness. Surrounded by a angels glow. I really am a lucky man to have you, and somewhere I really hope you feel the same. I will always love you._ je t'aime_ Francis Bonnefoy,_ toujours et à jamais_. Never forget that frog.

_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-9-13**


	5. Letter 5

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

I'm counting down the days till our anniversary, it's never left my mind for a second. There are so many things I could do, and there are so many things you could come up with that would never cross my mind. It really does prove you are more of a romantic then I am. I really do try though, but I know I could never reach your level. You are the country of love after all, you're my country of love._ Je t'aime_, Francis. Forever and always.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-10-13**


	6. Letter 6

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

I seen something today. It made me think of you. A human passed me, he was around the age of 20. He had one single rose in his hand. It made me smile thinking about the love other people share, the love that can grow, and the love that can die. It makes me think about all of the fights we have ever gotten in. The way we always end up saying '_I hate you_' or some other insult that curses our love. We both never mean it of course, we both know that and we brush it off like nothing. SInce I started sending you these love notes, I have tried being nice. Our anniversary is coming up after all, we need to be at peace. Even if it's strange for us. I can tell you have been trying to, or at least as far as I know. It makes me happy, it makes me happy we are together, it makes me happy we love each other, it makes me happy we can have peace like this. _Je t'aime _, Francis.

-_Yours truly,_ Arthur Kirkland **3-11-13**


	7. Letter 7

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

The days seem to be passing by quickly. We are getting closer and closer to our wonderful day. Each day I feel my heart flutter at a quicker rate just thinking about the time we will get to spend with each other. These words wouldn't normally come from me but I can't help it. You always knew how to get the real me out. Even if I am called stubborn and hard headed at times. For some reason you always made me, well me. You could always make me act so different. I could never express myself if I didn't have you, if I didn't have your friendship, if I didn't have your love. I thank you for that to, you have pulled me from that pit of my soul many times over. Please don't stop, I need you by my side. In this life and the next._ Je t'aime_, my love.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-12-13**


	8. Letter 8

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

These past few days you have made me think back to our childhood. The days I spent chasing after you, following you without you even knowing. I really didn't know what love was back then. I was a child so how could I? My heart would start racing whenever I seen you walk my way, my palms got sweaty, and my throat would go dry. I had no clue what was happening to me back then. Then, that day, the day I asked you why people kiss each other. The day we first shared a kiss. That day I knew what love was, I knew what it felt like. Because I was in love with you, and only you. All of it, it was about you. _Je t'aime._

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-13-13**


	9. Letter 9

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

My love only a few more weeks till our day, I have been waiting patiently. So have you. Each day that passes I feel myself getting more excited. I honestly can not wait. This feeling in my heart, I know it's all for you. I will wait for as long as you need me to, just promise me you will do the same. Can you promise me that? I hope you can love, I know you can. _Je t'aime, Francis, forever._

-_Your truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-14-13**


	10. Letter 10

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

Another day gone by my love, we seem so close to our special day. Yet somehow I feel so far away. Our demons are taunting us, we both are feeling the urge to tell one another what we have planned. I know we will fight them though, we always do. No matter what we would never go far out and listen to those voices in our heads. It seems strange for me to talk about this once again. It hasn't happened in a long time, you know what I am talking about or I hope you do. Till next time poppet, _Je t'aime_ Francis.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-15-13**


	11. Letter 11

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

I have written you so many things these past few nights. I keep writing and writing, but I feel no closer to you then I did hundreds of years ago, can we even get any closer then we already are? This will give me something to think about. So many things are a racing in my head at the moment, so many things about you, about us, about everything._ Je t'aime,_ my love.

-_Yours truly_ Arthur Kirkland **3-16-13**


	12. Letter 12

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

In a few words, all I can say is I miss you. That's the only words that come to my mind. We haven't talked in a few days. I really do miss it, it's strange. This reminds me of that one saying. The one where you don't know what you have till it's gone. Yes that fits this, I can't wait till we can speak with one another again. Yet for now, I suppose I will have to wait. _Je t'aime_, Francis.

-_Your truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-17-13**


	13. Letter 13

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

I have written you so many letters, I have re-read them over and over myself. Every time, I look over the words and think. It pains me to say that I am shy about you seeing my letters. These pointless little things just to show you my love. Don't get me wrong I love doing anything I can to show you my love is real and honest. Just...With this, I'm not for sure if I am really showing you all that I can to tell you I care. To show you I care more then the world. To show you I really do _amour you._

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-18-13**


	14. Letter 14

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

I miss you terribly, I do. There isn't a moment of my day that goes by that you aren't on my mind. It kills me that we have not gotten to talk in so long. Yet I know, we can not be together every moment of every day. I know that even though my heart hurts when I notice your absence. I wish you where here by my side my love. _Je t'aime_, my Francis Bonnefoy.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-19-13**


	15. Letter 15

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

My love, you will be back in a few days. We will finely be able to talk to one another once again. I can't wait, each day goes by so slowly without you there. I miss you, my love. I honestly can't wait, I feel like a child waiting for there birthday. I want to open my present early but I can't till the right day comes, can I? I love you frog, and I can't wait for your return.

-_Yours truly,_ Arthur Kirkland **3-20-13**


	16. Letter 16

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

You're finely back my love, and for once we haven't fought, yet at least. I'm so happy you are finely back, we haven't talked in so long. It's good to hear how you have been doing, and everything that has been going on during these past few days. It makes me so happy we are finally together again, my love. I'm happy being able to hear your voice again, it makes me feel loved. I'm happy seeing your face again, it makes me feel like I'm not alone. I'm always happy when you are here._ Je t'aime_.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-21-13**


	17. Letter 17

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

_We fought..._

I don't know what to say, I'm sorry would be a start? We always end up fighting, don't we? It always ends up with one of us pissed at the other. Always. Yet in the end, we both know, we always make up. In the end we always still love each other. _Je t'aime_, and I'll never truly hate you. Even if I say it all the time.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-22-13**


	18. Letter 18

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

You, how do I explain you. These past few days with you have been great, but. Something doesn't feel right. I think it's just me maybe, I didn't really think I could love you anymore then I already do but I don't know anymore. I don't know. My love for you is growing everyday, ever century we spend together. I don't know how to explain it. All I know is _Je t'aime_ Francis Bonnefoy.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-23-13 **


	19. Letter 19

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

My heart started racing this morning. I checked the calender. The date was set and ready. I can't wait, I may end up bursting if it takes any longer. It's killing me having to watch the days go by so slowly. No matter how displeased I am of it, I know I have to wait. It does kill me, having to sit here and watch the clock turn. Another minute, another hour, another day. Another goodbye. It pains me when you have to say goodbye, but, we both know it will never be a true goodbye.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-24-13**


	20. Letter 20

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

Today, today we didn't get to talk much. But, like you said, anytime we get is fine. I'm just happy we got a few minutes together in the least. Our day to day lives may mix with our free time. And that always got me pissed. Honestly, people get on my nerves to much for me to spend so many hours with them. But you're always there. _Je t'aime_, Francis. Always.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-25-13**


	21. Letter 21

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

Day after day, week after week. This is killing me. Having to wait. I'm not a very patient person with these things, of course you know that. It seems like decades ago I started writing these, day after day. I wish it would hurry up, but in some ways I am glad. I don't want it to be over to quickly. _Je t'aime_ Francis.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-26-13**


	22. Letter 22

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

Francis, honestly, I have no clue what to say. I don't know what to write. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. But, when I think about it, would it matter what I said or wrote? Or what I did? Francis, my_ love_, my _guardian angel_, my _world_, you are everything to me. You're all I think about, all I ever talk about, all of everything that deals with my life. Yes, it may seem cheesy, but I'm telling the truth.

_Je t'aime, ne jamais oublier que, il sera toujours vrai._

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-27-13**


	23. Letter 23

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

You're God's gift, he sent you to me for some reason. I know I am truly unworthy for someone like you. I've always known. Which has me so puzzled, I have sinned, I am no saint by far, but God was nice enough to send me a angel like you. I don't now how I got you, I never deserved you. No in the least bit. But I'm happy, I'm happy that I have you. My love, _Je t'aime._

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-28-13 **


	24. Letter 24

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

A few more days, a few more hours, all of these separate us from our day. Our special day. It is starting to get closer, I'm starting to get more excited. Like I have said many times before. I can't wait, just talking with you day to day, it makes it go by faster, but when you leave. When you leave and I look at the calender, and it makes the day go by so slow.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-29-13 **


	25. Letter 25

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

You know, I've been thinking. Our anniversary, what does it mean to you? Does it mean some treaty we signed together? Or does it mean something else? To me, to me it means the first day we agreed, the first day we seen it each others way. Sure that doesn't sound very amazing or wonderful but that means a lot to me. I want to know what it means to you, I hope we think the same.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **3-30-13**


	26. Letter 26

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

It's Easter today, happy Easter. I hope yours is going good, I hope you're having fun. You'll be back tomorrow, I'll tell you again then. Today is strange, it doesn't seem right without you here, I haven't done anything for Easter but I'm sure if you where here I would have done something. Who knows? I hope your day is going good and you celebrate it well, _Je t'aime, _my love.

-Yours truly, Arthur Kirkland **3-31-13**


	27. Letter 27

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_April Fools Frog_.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **4-1-13**


	28. Letter 28

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

You made me laugh, what you said about my last note. It's all in good fun my love, nothing more, nothing less. You know I love you with all of my heart. I never thought such a stupid little prank could get you so mad. I'm sorry, I was only going along with the little April Fools jokes. I won't do it again I promise. _Je t'aime_, Francis.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **4-2-13**


	29. Letter 29

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

Only a few more days my love, are you getting excited? I am, _Je t'aime_ Francis. I can't wait.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **4-3-13**


	30. Letter 30

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

Only a few more days, less then a week. I can't wait, I'm getting excited, and I hope you are starting to feel the same. We both promised that this time it would be different. It's going to be a good one this year, I can feel it. _Je t'aime_ Francis.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **4-4-13**


	31. Letter 31

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

I can hardly sleep, I can hardly think, so much is going on and it seems like we have so little time to prepare for our day. I was waiting for it, aching for it to come quicker, but now, it feels like time is slipping away from us and the day is almost here. _Je t'aime_, Francis. Only a few more days, my love.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **4-5-13**


	32. Letter 32

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

Two days, two days away from our day. Time is slipping just like I said, spending time with you it feels like the world has stopped just for us. Everything stalls itself just for us to share a few words with each other. It seems so real, It turns minutes into hours, and hours into days that seem to go on and on, never stopping. Our time may be a few days with each other, but it feels like only minutes to me._ Je t'aime_, my love.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **4-6-13**


	33. Letter 33

Dear Francis Bonnefoy,

I look back on all of the notes I have sent you, my love. I look back on the very first one when I started this, and I see it. I see how things have changed for us. I never thought that they could change this much though. I am grateful for them, I have became more hopeful of the word of '_love_'. I hoped you liked all of my notes and seen the meaning hidden in each one. It seems like only yesterday I started them, time flies when you look to the past, you should know that. I feel as though I have been carried to a heaven and time has passed so quietly that I couldn't tell. God himself stalled our time so we could be with each other. Every day that I spent with you, my cheeks where on fire, my hands could slip up and I would feel like a fool for ever word that I said. I honestly do not deserve you, I don't. I am grateful, I am. So grateful. If I didn't know better I would say I made a deal with the devil without realizing it and he sent me a angel from heaven for my soul. If that was true I would not change it, you are worth my soul to me._ I love you_,_ Je t'amie_, Francis Bonnefoy.

-_Yours truly_, Arthur Kirkland **4-7-13**


End file.
